nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Reference guide of sorts?
Hey, was just wondering if there exists a "reference book", for want of a better word, for nethack. Basically what I mean is a single PDF file/web-page with a lot of the most common info on the game (stuff like the armour class of different armour, strengths and types of weapons, class/race attributes), I don't appear to find any through google (A lot of .txt files specialising on one area, but nothing covering the whole lot in a condensed, easily printable/navigatable format) but I figured this would be the place to ask. Would be very useful if you don't have internet access, have slow or unreliable access or simply want something to print out and not have to switch away from the game to go here. If there isn't something like this available I might be interested in making one (relative newb at the game, 133000 max score and never past dlvl 18 but I wouldn't be aiming for anything huge and insanely detailed anyway, just a good place to look stuff up). Would any of you like to suggest what should/shouldn't be included? Obviously it'd have stuff like Armour list (with classes), class/race attributes, weapons etc., but if it's something other people might find useful not sure if I should put anything that could be considered a spoiler in (nor what constitutes one, since some races have certain weapons/armour auto-identified, would including their appearances be a spoiler?), also not sure about stuff like potion/scroll/amulet effects, lists of good/bad corpses and the like. Although with any luck there exists something like this already and the above questions won't have to be answered. P.bunbun 23:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : Back then when I was in your situation, I grabbed the html tarball of the spoilers collected at http://www.steelypips.org/nethack/ and added a bookmark to my local copy. then allowed me to switch seamlessly between Nethack and Firefox. Today, a lot more strategy advice is available through Wikihack. I presume it is possible to download a local copy, but I don't know how. -Tjr 11:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Ah yeah found that you can download a local copy from , though don't think it's XML, think it needs to be imported to a wiki (Might be handy if someone wants to run a local mirror for themselves or program something to extract it out), less thaan 20MB compressed (without history or talk pages) so keeping it up to date should be easy enough, might still eventually try make a condensed, printer-friendly one but for now this is great. Thanks P.bunbun 12:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::See this article: Reference card. :) Unfortunately two out of four cards don't seem to exist anymore and the existing ones concentrate on listing the keyboard commands and such, so there could certainly be need for a card that lists weapon/potion/amulet etc details. However, I think the problem is that there are so many items that it might be difficult to design the layout of the reference sheet in any kind of an organized and readable manner... I hope someone proves me wrong, though. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 13:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I wasn't going to try make it fit on one page or anything really, was thinking one page each for potions/wands/weapon etc. (Two on a page if they could fit, weapons might take more than this) would get a fairly good (if not complete) reference in maybe a dozen pages, add a table of contents and with a PDF reader that supports it all the tables are a single click away on a PDF reader if you don't print it.P.bunbun 14:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, revisiting this, I just made one for armour, about to add a link to it on the reference card page. Fits on 2 A4 pages, has name, type, cost, weight, AC, MC, effect and appearance in that order of all armour on the armor page. Any problems with it or possibly improvements post here, I'll try remember to check back, will probably follow the same format when I get around to making ones for things so will wait a couple days to see if there are any replies here before making new ones (Armour is in my opinion the thing I look up most anyway). I MAY (hopefully not) need to find somewhere else to host it (and future ones), will know by Tuesday, so if the link stops working I'll be aware of it and will look for somewhere else.P.bunbun : How about uploading it to the wiki? -Tjr 20:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :: Ah wasn't aware that was possible, thought it was just images (though i guess PDF might count as an image), uploading now P.bunbun 22:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC)